


Who We Are

by I_hate_mages_No_you_dont, marmett, Six_Lily_Petals



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Body Swap, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hate_mages_No_you_dont/pseuds/I_hate_mages_No_you_dont, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmett/pseuds/marmett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_Lily_Petals/pseuds/Six_Lily_Petals
Summary: Hawke drags his crew down to the Black Emporium where they are hit with a blast of protective magic.  Everyone survives, but with one major side effect.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fenders Telephone Game 2017

Fenris didn’t know what he expected from a visit at the Black Emporium with Hawke. Well, the worst probably. Or at least something terribly close.

This current outcome was… unexpected.

In the morning, Hawke had basically thrown Anders and him out of bed to accompany him to the Black Emporium. He always claimed that it was for their benefit. Maybe Xenon had acquired a new piece of armour or some interesting magical ingredients that Fenris or Anders would enjoy. But Fenris knew all too well, that Hawke was afraid. Where a hoard of Darkspawn, a dozen Ogres and giant spiders would only gain a lazy yawn from the warrior, the talking corpse frightened him to the core. It was fairly noticeable at the change of pitch in his voice as soon as they entered the dimly lit place, Xenon dared to call shop, or the way he fumbled with his sword and gazed towards the exit ever too often. Hawke usually walked between Anders and Fenris. Or as that morning between Anders and Aveline. For once Fenris had excused himself. There was a suspicious looking artefact close to Xenon that had blood magic and Tevinter basically written all over it. Although Fenris couldn’t read any of the inscriptions in the poor light and due to his still lacking reading skills, he didn’t want to get too close to it.

Anders had given Fenris’ shoulder a short squeeze and gave Aveline a sign to take Fenris’ usual spot. The guards captain followed the hint without a word. While Hawke engaged a conversation with Xenon, Anders and Aveline kept standing behind him. Fenris lingered at the door and wondered when they had all become such a wordlessly coordinated team. Maybe it had started with Anders and Fenris stopping bickering at every meeting. Without noticing at first, their new-found companionship had changed the dynamic of the whole group. They were more in sync, less tense and both on the battlefield and around the card table the interactions were easier, more friendly and felt more and more like something Fenris could call home.

For the first time in a long while Fenris felt safe. Especially Anders and Aveline made sure that it stayed that way. Anders always offered a comforting touch and a soft smile and Aveline was just there. Where Anders was vocal in his care, Aveline was his silent and solid support. Both so very different, and both so very important to him.

With the hint of a smile Fenris realized that he was probably one of the few things these two could agree on. Up until the point where he had decided that Darktown was no place to live and invited Anders to stay with him, Aveline had eyed the growing closeness with suspicion. But after that, Aveline and Anders seemed to have reached an unspoken truce.

“What you require is not so easily gained!”

Xenon’s eerie voice droned on and on, while Hawke shifted in uneasiness. Fenris saw how he was fidgeting with the hilt of his sword again. Anders had in all likelihood seen that as well, because the mage reached out to touch Hawke’s shoulder and offer some comfort. Apparently, this was entirely unexpected to Hawke, because the warrior leapt away from the touch and instinctively shoved Anders out of the way. While Hawke gained footing again and his eyes went wide in realization that Anders had merely wished to support him, Anders stumbled backwards. Of course, it was into the direction of the blighted Tevinter statue!

“Kaffas!” Fenris was about to charge forward, despite his initial reserve, but Aveline’s reaction was quicker. A wide step and she caught Anders by his arm – exactly the moment the mage collided with the suspicious statue.

A wave of magic erupted from it, undoubtedly blood magic by the way it made Fenris’ skin crawl in abhorrence. Still the elf charged forward and pulled Anders away from the faintly glowing artefact.

“Mage, are you alright?”

Anders looked around, first at the statue, then at Aveline, and finally at Fenris and shrugged. “Seems so.” Relief washed over Fenris. For a second he had feared that something bad had happened. The hint of magic was still in the air. Looming like a dark cloud. Fenris’ lyrium brands pulsed slightly under the lingering influence. It burned as if he had been plunged into ice water. But all that mattered was that Anders was okay.

“Are you sure nothing happened?”

Suddenly Aveline was all over the mage, her hand pressed to his forehead, worry apparent in her eyes. “I could have sworn there was something like magic. It felt really odd! Are you alright Anders?”

Anders looked just as perplexed as Fenris felt. He apparently had underestimated the amount of attention Aveline paid to Anders’ wellbeing. The way she was fussing over his mage, was definitely unheard of and had never happened before. Said mage obviously felt the same way, as he brushed of her hands with a frown. “I am fine Aveline.”

What followed was a long apology towards Xenon, the former discussion coming to an unwanted close and Hawke basically fleeing from the Black Emporium. “I am so sorry I reacted that way. I thought that was something reaching for me. Not you. I feel like such a fool.”

“Stop fretting Hawke, we’re fine!”, came Anders brisk reply and Aveline gave Hawke a sympathetic smile. “That is why we were there, to support you. Nobody could have sneaked up on you Hawke! We were directly behind you”

The way Aveline’s voice was all smooth and soft, made Fenris raise his brows. Since when did she sound like an adoring mother talking with her children? Or like Anders talking with his patients?

For a moment Fenris entertained the idea that something other than just an ineffective blast of magic had passed through Anders and Aveline. But that was ridiculous. Wasn’t it?

Their little group went straight for the Hanged Man. Unnerving trips to Xenon almost always ended there. Because the only one capable of calming Hawke after these instances was Varric. And secretly Fenris relished in every opportunity he got to coax Anders away from working day and night at his clinic. Especially when it included food, drink and rest for the slightly too thin mage. Even when it was only Corff’s bland stew and watered down ale.

But as they were all settled, the odd feeling that something was off didn’t leave. Aveline was unusually cheerful or rather more talkative than typically. She actively engaged in conversation with Varric and Hawke to the point of throwing in several ironic comments that made even Varric turn towards her with a questioning look. In return, Anders said little to nothing. Only short answers when he was spoken to and a laughter that sounded almost forced at a stupid joke from Varric, that normally would have him giggling at the least.

Something was off. Fenris could feel it. And it made him panic internally.

What if there had been a magical impact from the statue after all? What if something had hurt Anders but he was just too stubborn or foolish to admit it? Fenris reprimanded himself not to jump to conclusions so fast. To calm his own nerves, he reached out for Anders’ hand under the table only to find Anders instantly jerk away.

“What… what are you doing?”

Wide-eyed, cheeks flushed deep red, Anders stared at him and everyone turned towards them. Fenris was at a complete loss at this point. Since when did Anders refuse touch? And react with such a deep blush? They’ve spend entire card nights holding hands in secret with no one realizing it. Apart from Varric maybe who seemed to notice everything. So why would Anders react as if something was unusual about that?

Before Fenris could doubt himself even more and dwell on the feeling of being rejected, the door to Varric’s suite flew open and Isabela and Merrill entered. The small Dalish elf held a huge basket in her hands, covered with a piece of fabric that… moved?

“Look what I found. Aren’t they absolutely adorable?”

With a swift move, Merrill dropped the basket into Anders’ lap and removed the cloth. Four tiny meowing kittens came into view.

“Look Anders! You could have a new cat!”

To Fenris absolute horror, the mage didn’t respond with his usual cooing and excitement. Quite the contrary. His nose scrunched up in confusion and he shoved the basket as far away from him than possible. His strained “That is very considerate of you, Merrill!” was completely drowned out by the delighted noise that escaped Aveline as she practically hugged all of the cats at once and nuzzled each of them carefully.

“You are the sweetest! Yes, you are! The mage has no idea what he misses! The most perfect kittens in all of Kirkwall!”

Fenris’ mouth fell open and they all stared wordlessly at Aveline fondly cradling the kittens and Anders who eyed the guardswoman and the furry creatures in her lap with the utmost suspicion.

Something was very wrong.

Fenris for one, didn’t appreciate it too much that his mage and his best friend had apparently switched their personalities. No, he was not fond of that change at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris figures out the problem.

Anders’ strange behaviour continued into the night. Fenris had hoped that it was stress that had caused Anders to behave like this, but even in the safety of their own home he was unusually recalcitrant. Despite his earlier indifference to the kittens that Merrill had brought, Fenris still insisted on bringing one home with them. Anders scoffed and told Fenris a kitten would be a lot of work, and if he wanted it so badly he’d have to take care of it. Fenris readily agreed, he knew how much Anders typically adored the creatures, and once he was back to normal he would have regretted not taking one.

Fenris didn’t know much about feline care, and Anders wasn’t much help. Currently, the kitten was hiding under the bed, and it would hiss anytime Fenris got too close. Fenris decided that maybe the best way to earn its trust would be with food, that always worked with Hawke’s mabari. So he made his way down to the kitchen to find something.  
The kitchen was much cleaner and better stocked now that Anders had moved in, but it had been awhile since either of them had picked anything up. He finally decided on a saucer of milk, they had some in a pitcher that Anders had stored in an icebox he had enchanted to stay cold. He quickly returned back upstairs with the dish, to find Anders fussing over his manifesto and muttering, Fenris paid him no mind, and set the saucer next to the bed.

Fenris startled a little, as Anders quickly swooped in and scooped up the saucer, scowling. Anders wasn’t usually the most jovial of people, but that scowl seemed out of place on his face it was more like…

“What is this? Milk? You can’t just give a cat milk from a cow!” Anders scoffed, he had been doing a lot of that lately, “here, I’ll help you.”

Anders lead him back down to the kitchen, explaining basic cat care to Fenris the entire time. Fenris was a bit baffled, but he was happy that Anders was finally showing interest in the cat.

Anders found some chicken in the back of the icebox that was still good, he set to chopping it up in small bits and fussing over the portion size. When he was satisfied, he put it in a dish, and handed it to Fenris, then got another dish for water.

“There, this is a proper meal for a cat, the milk would have made it sick. Now you can take it up and feed it, and you’ll know how to do it next time, it is your cat, after all.”

Fenris’ heart sank. So he still wasn’t interested in the cat after all.

“Are you sure? You normally love cats, I thought you would…”  
Anders cut him off,

“I’m sorry Fenris, I have more important things to worry about. I’m glad you found a pet you like, but I have to much to do to worry about it.” Anders then waved him off, “Like that manifesto. I don’t know what I was thinking with it! Its highly illegal! Spreading subversion against the chantry like that. And me, a friend to the guard captain! I must be making Aveline’s life so difficult.”

Fenris almost dropped the dishes he was holding. He wasn’t thrilled about Anders’ obsession with his manifesto, the long nights he spent poring over it, and the content troubled him, but for Anders to so readily give it up was troubling indeed.

“Anders, are you sure? You worked for many years on it. I think, perhaps you should wait before you make a decision on the matter.”

With that, Fenris left Anders down in the kitchen. He wasn’t going to argue for Anders keeping the manifesto around, but he certainly didn’t want Anders to make a brash decision he would regret. Fenris was used to Anders’ moods, but this one was strange indeed. He was acting far more like Aveline, and the more time he spent around Anders the more it seemed apparent.  
~  
An hour later and Fenris was laying in bed on his back, with the kitten curled up on his chest, purring away. It was… soothing. Fenris could see how Anders was so fond of cats now. Fenris’ eyelids were starting to close as well, when there was a loud crash and a flash of light. The kitten squwacked, and fled underneath the bed, scratching Fenris’ chest in its haste to get away, and Fenris was reaching for his sword when he heard Anders shouting and flailing his manifesto in the air,

“Stop it, Justice! Just give me my hand back! I’m right, this is illegal and we should…”

“NO!” Justice snarled, now taking full control of Anders, “THIS IS OUR CAUSE, IT IS JUST. IT DOES NOT MATTER WHAT YOUR MORTAL LAWS SAY.”

Fenris settled back down, he definitely did not want to get involved if these two were having and argument, it would not end well, no matter who he decided to support, and both Anders and Justice were incapable of compromise.

“Laws exist for a reason, we can’t just start picking and choosing which to follow!”

“I AM JUSTICE, I AM ABOVE MORTAL LAW.”

With that, the light flared blindlingly, but Fenris never got to find out what Justice was about to do, because at that moment a frantic knocking started up at their door, and Justice quickly retreated.  
~  
It was Donnic at the door, he was clearly upset in a way that Fenris had never seen him,

“Its Aveline! I don’t know what’s wrong with her, I’ve never seen her act like this!”

Fenris put a hand on his shoulder and guided him in the mansion, it wouldn’t do to make a scene outside when the mansion was supposed to be abandoned.

“What is wrong with her? I am certain Anders would be able to help, I will get him, and you can explain.”

Donnic nodded slowly, “I don’t think she’s sick… but you and Anders know her well, he could still help.”

Anders was sulking upstairs on the bed, he hadn’t made another move on the manifesto, but he was eyeing it distastefully. Fenris quickly explained Donnic’s problem to Anders, and he quickly abandoned his sulking and snapped into action.

As Donnic spoke, Anders kept a surprisingly impassive face, while Fenris was sure he himself wore a grimace. The symptoms that Donnic was describing, he was very familiar with, it sounded like one of Anders’ moods, and with growing unease Fenris began to put the pieces together, but dealing with that would have to wait until morning, they had to help Aveline through this.  
~  
Donnic lead them into their bedroom, Fenris had only been in the house a few times, and never into their private quarters, but the simple but well made furnishings matched the rest of the house. Aveline herself wasn’t visible, but she made a rather large lump underneath the blankets, Fenris approached slowly,

“Aveline. Are you alright?”

Aveline shifted, and let out a sob, but otherwise said nothing.  
Fenris was standing next to the bed, and he put a hand on the Aveline-lump where he thought her head would be.  
It took some coaxing, bu eventually Aveline came out from under the blankets, her eyes were red and her face was tear streaked, it was odd, seeing Aveline like this, but Fenris sat down on the bed next to her, and drew her into a hug.

“I don’t know whats wrong Fenris… I just feel overwhelmed. The guard, Meredith, everything. It’s all wrong, but I can’t think what to do to change it. We’re supposed to protect the weak, the innocent, but more and more I see that’s not true, and I’m a part of it. I don’t know what to do anymore, It’s too much!”

With that, Aveline’s crying began anew, and Fenris sat with her while she let it out, quietly gesturing for Anders and Donnic to go make her tea. Even though Anders wasn’t quite himself, he knew what to do.  
~  
Eventually, Aveline calmed enough, and Fenris gave her the tea that Anders and Donnic had made, and soon she was sleeping. It wouldn’t fix the problem, It never worked that way with Anders, but sleep and care would help her through it. He shut the door softly behind him, and went to find Anders and Donnic to explain what had happened.

It was the artifact from the Black Emporium, Fenris knew it had reeked of blood magic, but he had never heard of blood magic being able to do something like this… Take the traits that made Aveline Aveline, and give them to Anders, while taking Anders’ personality and giving it to Aveline. It would need to be explained again in the morning to Aveline when she woke up, hopefully she would be feeling better by then.  
~  
The next day Aveline was much calmer, and after Fenris had explained what was wrong, she was eager to get rid of the effects of the blood magic on her, but they were all a bit out of their depths. Anders still maintained his knowledge of the arcane arts, but he didn’t know a thing about blood magic. It seemed they would have to go to Merrill for help with this. They knew the artifact that had caused this, but while they were not eager to enlist Merrill’s help, they were even less eager to blindly flail around with an artifact that they knew nothing about.

They found Merrill in the Hanged Man, along with Hawke, who greeted them excitedly. He had obviously been worried about the incident yesterday, and seeing them eased his worries. Hawke was a purveyor of strange goods, but something about the Black Emporium just set him on edge, and it was more than just the grotesque antiquarian that did it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris can't deny his love anything

The group gathered in Varric’s quarters to discuss the sensitive matter. Fenris calmly explained the situation, imploring Merrill to see if there were any way to reverse the spell.

“Of course, of course. Umm, let get set here, I need to, um, let’s get this right.” Merrill joined Aveline’s side.

Fenris concern only grew as Merrill worked her ways to poke at the spell which had exchanged the personalities. She stuck her tongue out and squinted, what she saw, he hadn’t the faintest other than, it wasn’t good.

“Alright then. Anders, your turn.” She moved nervously to the mage.

Observing magic as closely as Fenris had over the years, he knew that Merrill should have gotten all she needed to know from Aveline. Going to Anders was a last resort. He felt his stomach drop and his mouth go dry. With Anders, Merrill chewed her lip in agitation. At least he knew she was trying.

“Oh dear. Well, I suppose the good news is that no one is going to die.” She leaned back against the table, fidgeting with her fingers. “The bad news is, I don’t think I can undo this.”

“It’s blood magic! What do you mean you can’t?! You’re a blood mage!” Fenris clamped his mouth shut, seething. He knew it wasn’t her fault, but he couldn’t bear the idea of Anders being so lost, so…not Anders.

“I didn’t say I can’t. I just, well. Um, think of it as when it was first cast, their personalities were pulled out of their bodies, sort of like when a donkey pulls a cart. Or any animal for that matter. I suppose it could be a man too-“

“Merrill.” Garrett intervened on Fenris’ behalf as she chased a tangent. “The point dear.”

“Oh right. Yes. Once the personality is in the other person, I can’t simply pull on that rope to bring them back where they belong. It’s not set up that way. I’d have to push and pushing rope is extraordinarily difficult, especially when you’re talking about something as complex as an entire personality.”

Garrett giggled at the ‘pushing rope’ comment until he was met with Fenris’ decidedly unamused sneer. He stopped by clearing his throat, “Fenris, she’s not saying it can’t be done. Why don’t we have Anders stay with us and Merrill will work on the problem a little more?”

“Stay? I see no point in that. There’s nothing wrong with me, I’m fine. There’s far more productive avenues for my time than this.”

Fenris made to argue, but Aveline offered first. “I will stay with Merrill. I don’t like this feeling, it’s crushing me. I can’t live like this.”

Anders scoffed then left on his own. With a broken heart, Fenris whispered to no one, “Neither can I.”

Weeks passed. Anders and Fenris grew further apart until they had the ultimate argument when Fenris hid the manifesto. The shouting reached the point that Anders left, claiming he wouldn’t return. Dejected and still angry at Anders’ behavior, Fenris collected their still unnamed kitten and rushed to Hawke’s. He barged through the front door, storming past a stammering Bodahn.

“Hawke! Merrill! Aveline!”

“In here!” A cheery Merrill called from the library.

Entering the library, Fenris found the trio sitting in front of the fire. Aveline was avoiding Fenris’ stare and Garrett looked like he had been gut punched meanwhile, Merrill smiled brightly.

“Fenris! Oh, you will be so happy to hear that I have figured out a solution.” She looked at her companions. “Garrett doesn’t think so, but I think you would, considering-“

“Anders left me.” He breathed. It came out easier than he thought. Their relationship had been strained for a while now, but the reality didn’t hurt any less.

“Oh dear.” Merrill gasped.

She turned to Garrett, unsure how to proceed. “Surely he wouldn’t. Was it a fight? He has to come back.”

Fenris looked down at the snoozing kitten tucked in his arms, then back at Hawke. “He has no reason to.”

“This is unacceptable! Merrill, explain what you have found out. I’m going to go get that jackass and drag him back here.”

The door slammed shut behind Hawke, Merrill flinched. “Goodness. Everyone is a bit testy tonight aren’t they? I’m glad you came by, we were just discussing how to approach you. Well, not that we don’t know how, we know where you live. It’s more a matter of how to explain what needs to be done and saying it in a way that it doesn’t scare you off. Not that you’re a coward or anything.”

Setting the kitten down on a chair, Fenris crossed his arms in preparation for the worst. “Spit it out and be done with it.”

Merrill took a deep steading breath. “I’m going to have to use your lyrium to power the spell.”

Considering her statement, Fenris wondered, “What are you not telling me?”

“It’s been a part of you for so long, we’re not sure what this might do to you. It’s voluntary of course, but you have to know we’re unsure what this will do to you.”

Fenris weighed his options, approaching it logically and with some sense of self-preservation. Each time he came to a rational conclusion that no one would die from this, there was little point in him risking so much for something that wasn’t terminal, yet his heart strongly disagreed.

“I’ll do it.” Merrill drew breath to go into detail, but Fenris held up a hand to stop her. “I do not care to know the details. Let us begin as soon as possible and be done with it.”

They waited three hours for Hawke to return with Anders protesting and complaining the entire time. “I told you I’m fine and I don’t want to see him. You’re being completely ridiculous and overly stubborn! Let me go!”

Once Anders saw Fenris in the library he tried to escape, setting Hawke to pounce on the man, wrestle him to the ground and sit on him. “Merrill my love, I hope you’re ready to begin then?”

She nodded and mumbled to herself as she double checked her preparations. “Okay, here we go.”

The magic worked slowly, carefully snaking into Fenris’ skin and soaking into his brands. A sickening taste filled his throat, turning into a mush. He tried to swallow it down but it didn’t budge. Unable to breathe, he wanted to warn Merrill, but his body didn’t obey. His will screamed at his muscles but his body remained immobile. A fuzzy blackness rimmed his eyes. Before he could worry about going blind, the pain hit.

He might have vomited. His body was too damaged to know for certain. Overpowered by the sensation of his bones being ripped from his body, his skin went numb. A new, searing sting began at the center of his bones and a fresh wave of pain hit once again. He felt himself dying, or imagined it so. At the moment when he thought all was lost, he felt a comfort swarm his body and hold him tight, as if keeping him from crumbling apart.

Have no fear. We are here.

Fenris knew it was Justice even though his voice was different, it was more distinct from Anders. It had to be in his head. As much as the idea of a spirit rattling around in his head unsettled him, he wasn’t going to turn away the balm of…whatever it was doing.

The spell continued working as Fenris went from victim to observer. The heat and uneasiness from the magic being used faded as the minutes passed. In time, Fenris felt nothing. He watched as Merrill continued her motions as if using magic, but he felt nothing.

It is done. This spirit thanks you.

“Anders.” Fenris rasped. His voice hard to find and even more difficult to use.

“Fenris!” Anders’ voice was bold, even if shaken. He clawed at the floor trying to get closer. “Get off me!”

When Hawke relented, Anders rushed to Fenris who in turn, melted into his lover’s arms. They both lowered to the floor when Anders cradled Fenris’ head against his chest, sobbing. “Are you alright? I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Please, please say you’re alright.”

It was a steady stream, of words and tears. Fenris wanted to reassure him but he hadn’t the strength. Instead, he relaxed into Anders’ embrace, letting his mind drift to sleep.

Fenris woke with a blistering headache. Every muscle in his body was sore, the kind that burned with each movement he made. He had thought this to be the worst of it until a quartet of tiny feet paraded over his chest. Wheezing a groan was the only protest he could offer. Thankfully, he was heard.

“Whispurr, get down.” Scolded Anders who promptly removed the kitten. His tone softened when he leaned over the bed, “How are you doing love?”

“Miserable.” He wanted to cough the gravel out of his throat, but didn’t for fear it’d hurt worse. Instead he winced and frowned at the thought of saying more.

“I don’t know whether to thank you or throttle you. How could you do this? I’m just- Maker’s mercy I’m so happy you’re alright. Why? Why would you do this?”

Fenris had thought on that, he himself curious why he would deny the obvious choice to leave things as they were. Even Aveline and Donnic agreed that the risk was too great. Instead of answering, he made the gesture of a book.

“A book? Which one?” When Fenris pointed to Anders’ chest, he guessed. “The manifesto? It’s right here, Merrill gave it to me.”

Fenris smiled, pleased that she’d followed his instructions. During the hours he waited for Hawke to return with Anders, he’d taken the time to get his thoughts down just in case he didn’t’ live through the ritual. Taking the ledger from Anders, he thumbed through the pages of neatly organized chapters and tight, uniform lettering to stop at a section marred with scrawling letters in his own hand. Turning the book, he passed it off for Anders to read.

‘To be clear, my actions are those of a fool and should not be romanticized in any manner.’ Reading aloud, Anders stopped at this line, grinning at Fenris before continuing. ‘However, I could not stand idle and see the love of my life become anyone other than the fighter, the advocate, and the voice of the weak that has captured my heart. The world is unappreciative of your efforts, but that does not negate their importance. Do not stop. Do not question yourself. Break the chains. I have tasted freedom and will gladly stay at your side, in body or spirit, to one day see you drink from that cup as well. You are worthy and deserving of a happy life.’

Anders lost his composure, tears twinkling in his eyes. “Oh, Fenris. Even after, [sniffles] after all this. You can’t still mean…”

Painfully, Fenris crooked a finger for Anders to lean closer. Doing so, Fenris craned his neck to his Anders sweetly, albeit lightly on the lips. He fell back against the pillow, his strength and pain tolerance spent.

There was so much he wanted to say, but he could barely muster one word, “Proud.”

Anders fell into bed, utter broken by the confession. “I’m proud of you too, my magnificent warrior. I don’t deserve you, but I will spend every day letting you know how much I love you.”

Chuckling, Fenris took Anders hand in his and they lay in bed together, both thankful, both smitten. A defiant Whispurr soon joined them, curling between his happy and rightful papas.

 

 


End file.
